Sick Daze
by blossom2013
Summary: "Sofia falls ill just before Royal Prep's big Derby Race. If her parents find out, she won't be able to particpate. Can she hide this from them?" "Collaboration with Bluecatcinema& jakevoronkov1& Xxtrinianimegirlx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As morning broke, Sofia awoke from her slumber, full of excited joy. There was only one more day to go before the family attended the annual Derby she got of bed and donned her gown, she realised she felt strange. Her stomach felt a little queasy, there was a dull ache in her head,and despite the brisk fall air, she felt strangely warm.  
Trying to put these feelings aside, Sofia joined her family for breakfast. However, she wasn't feeling very hungry.  
"Is there something wrong, Sofia?" Miranda asked. "You've barely touched your food."  
"I'm fine, mom." Sofia replied. "I'm just... not very hungry this morning."  
After breakfast, Sofia made her way (Slightly unsteadily) to the royal carriage, which took the siblings to Royal Prep. During the journey, James noticed something was wrong.  
"You okay, Sof?" James asked Sofia.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Sofia replied quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Amber chipped in. "You look a little... peaky."  
"Breakfast didn't agree with me today, that's all." Sofia replied, throwing in an overly cheery smile.

Sofia had hoped that school work would help take her mind off her illness. But it didn't. Gradually, she felt worse. She also felt tired; So tired, in fact, that she fell asleep during sorcery class. When Merryweather called her name, she woke with a start, elicting snorts of laughter from her classmates, and worried looks from James and Amber. Sofia could tell that Merryweather did't look too happy.  
"Yes. miss Merryweather?" She asked tentatively.  
"Okay now, Sofia please have your Wand ready." Merryweather told her. "We are about to do one last magical spell before the tea party test tomorrow morning. I must remind everyone that you all must be here. There can be no retaking the test, as it is all part of your final Grade. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Miss Merryweather. Sofia replied.  
Shortly afterwards, the class went to lunch. Sofia barely touched her food, still too tired to do much.  
"Sofia, would you like me to come to your Castle after school?" Vivian asked. We can study for the test together."  
Sofia did not reply, as she had fallen asleep again.  
"Sofia, wake up please" Vivian gently shook Sofia.  
"Oh, sorry about that, Vivian." Sofia yawned. "What were you saying"  
"Sofia are you feeling alright?" Vivian asked warily. "You've barely been listening to me. What's wrong"?  
"It nothing Vivian." Sofia said, trying to shrug off her tiredness. "I'm just a little tired from Baileywick's do over party, that's all."  
Vivian was starting to worry about her friend. This wasn't Like the Sofia who had help her overcome her fear of speaking in public.  
On their return home Amber told Sofia "Hildegard, Cleo and I will be decorating for our study tea party today. You're welcome to join us."  
"That's alright." Sofia shook her wearily.  
"Suit yourself." Amber shrugged.  
"Me and the Kitchen staff are going to do some Cooking. "James piped up. "Wanna help, Sof?"  
James saw Sofia face go a little pale again.  
"Are you okay?" He asked?  
Sofia once again denied anything was wrong with her to her siblings, and went to the library to read (But mostly to avoid their accusing stares). Before she knew it, Baileywick entered the library, informing her that it was time for dinner.  
"Princess Sofia, it's time for dinner." He said curtly.  
"Coming, Baileywick." Sofia said softly.  
As the two walked to the dining room, Baileywick noticed Sofia was a little slow and unsteady on her feet.  
"Are you feeling okay, Princess Sofia?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
"I'm fine, Baileywick." Sofia gave a false smile. "Just fine..."  
Baileywick was far from convinced.  
Soon, they entered the dining room, and Sofia took her place among her family. As usual, Baileywick stood next to Roland, in case the king needed anything.

Sofia had only gotten down a little of her food whenAmber saw her drop fork abruptly as her face turned pale. for the third time that Day  
"Sofia, are you all right?" Amber asked worriedly.  
"Yes, Amber, I'm fine. Really..." Sofia reassured her.  
Sofia thought she saw Nigel, Baileywick's brother, enter the room.  
"Hi Nigel." She waved her hand in greeting.  
"Sofia, sweetheart, Nigel is isn't here."  
"Oh." Sofia said bashfully. "I just thought I saw Nigel is all. Um, Mom and dad, may I be excused, please?"  
"Sure, Sofia." Roland replied. "But are you feeling all right?"  
Sure Dad." Sofia replied. "I'm alright, really".  
The King couldn't quite keep the frown off his face. He knew something was wrong with Sofia. She was far too pale and she had only ate a little of her dinner. He considered telling her to stay so he could take a look at her. But he had already told her she could go, and he was nothing if not a man of his word.  
He gave a soft, underlying-worried smile and nodded, watching her return the grin noticeably less brightly than usual and get off her chair carefully. Before she could start down the hall, Roland called, "Sofia, wait!" Exchanging an anxious glance with his wife and catching his twins doing the same to his left, he looked over his shoulder at Baileywick. The butler, having been an equally-concerned spectator, caught his gaze and snapped to attention. The King, flashing a small and knowing smile at his surrogate-Father figure, requested quietly, "Baileywick, I'd like you to escort Sofia to her room. Make sure she gets there without any problems and that she's ready for bed when you leave."  
A tiny, relieved grin came to the servant's face, as though he'd been waiting to hear that since Sofia had been served her food. With a hurried yet respectful bow and a "Right away, Your Majesty!" he walked over to Sofia, put a gentle hand on her back, and led her down the hall.  
Almost immediately, Baileywick knew something was wrong. Sofia wasn't the most graceful royal to walk those marble halls, but she definitely had more coordination and balance than she was showing right now.  
"Sofia?" Baileywick called, gasping lightly as he quickly steered the little princess out of the Royal Waiter's path.  
The child looked up at him obliviously, and the butler had to bite his lip from gasping even louder at her clearly fever-clouded eyes.  
"What's wrong, Baileywick?" She asked.  
His gaze was altogether sympathetic. "Sofia, didn't you see the Royal Waiter heading straight for you?"  
Sofia's face was confused, even more so when she looked back the way they came to see the Waiter join her family in the dining room.  
"No..." She said, almost delirious.  
The butler, taking mental note of the two new symptoms, merely splayed a hand across her back again and urged her gently forward. "Well, no harm done. The castle chef's hard-cooked food is still intact, and there's not a hair out of place on your beautiful little head." That remark earned him an almost-Sofia smile, and it was very nearly enough for him. "In my eyes, that's all that matters. Now, let's try to make it to your room without any more close calls, shall we?"  
Unfortunately, that hope was unfulfilled, as Sofia didn't appear to notice anyone or anything in her path, leaving Baileywick to redirect her thrice more before they finally made it to her room.

Once the two were safely inside with the doors securely closed and blocking out all sound from the outside, Sofia crawled up onto her bed slowly and with considerable difficulty, flopping back against the pillows with a soft, exhausted sigh. Baileywick rang the bell for one of the maids to help the girl into her nightgown, then tucked the girl into bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.  
Standing by her bedside, he couldn't help but smile lovingly, if worriedly, in sending her off to dreamland.  
"Goodnight, Sofia." He said softly.  
The youngest princess of Enchancia smiled up at him gratefully and took a few of his big fingers in her tiny hand. "Night, Baileywick."  
Squeezing her hand strongly yet carefully, Bailywick laid it delicately at her side. He then made his way across the floor, giving her one last warm smile in before closing the doors as quietly as possible.  
But Baileywick didn't leave right away. It might not have been best for propriety's sake, but one of his greatest duties as castle steward was caring for the royal children, and now that included Sofia. He would look after her as fiercely as he did Amber and James - and if that meant a little eavesdropping outside her bedroom doors, well...so be it. Inside, Sofia rolled on her side and sighed, sad blue eyes fixed on her bed-sheets. Almost inaudible hops sounded across the marble floor, and Clover hopped up onto the bed seconds later. The little girl's bright blue eyes lit up at the sight, and she shot up in bed so quickly that she made herself dizzy. But she couldn't quite bring herself to care because, finally, her best friend was here.  
"CLOVER!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling the gray rabbit into one of her famous bunny-exclusive hugs. Then, just as suddenly as the burst of energy came, it left, and Sofia fell back against the pillows weakly, dropping Clover and breathing a little heavily from the exertion and dizziness.  
The rabbit, becoming concerned, inched up to her side, large eyes anxiously scanning her lithe frame.  
"Sofia, what's wrong?" He asked. getting down on his tummy and shimmying closer to her, nosing his way under her arm until it was draped over him.  
Sofia stroked his fur absently, but bit her lip,unsure if she could say anything. It's unnerving, really, to think that she'd be too afraid to tell her best friend when something was wrong, especially when Clover reflected that just yesterday the little girl had been running around the castle with her siblings and her closest human friend, Vivian.  
"Come on, kid! Talk to me!" Clover insisted. "Don't leave me hangin'!"  
She cracked a smile at that and hugged him close again, though far gentler this time.  
"I think I'm getting sick. Clover." Sofia admitted. "I felt funny when I woke up this morning, but at school I felt like I was just getting worse and worse, and now-"  
Just then, a wicked cough started up, and though Sofia tried to keep her mouth covered, Clover wriggled in her grip - "Hey, hey! We don't need the both of us hacking our brains out! Lord knows I need mine!" - and scurried to the foot of the bed. When she finally got her breath back, she sniffed and blew her nose with the stash of tissues she had hidden beneath her bed.  
"See?" Sofia said, her nose stuffed up.  
"But your Derby Race is tomorrow!" The bunny protested vehemently.  
"That isn't all, Clover." Sofia told him. "I have a Tea Party test tomorrow Morning, and I hope I don't fall asleep like I did in sorcery class. Miss Merryweather wasn't at all happy about that, but I couldn't help it, Clover. I felt tired but I Can't really remember the magical spell we did'?  
"Do your parents know you're not feeling well?" Clover asked.  
"Not yet." Sofia sighed. "I hope I didn't forget togive them the note Merryweather asked me to have them sign and take back to her tomorrow Morning"

Sofia heard her bedroom door open.  
"See you later, Sofia." Clover whispered, as the bunny want out through the hole that no one but the Animals know about.  
It was then that Baileywick decided to make his move. Throwing the sliding doors open, then shut, he made his way over to the eight-year-old in the canopy bed. She was staring at him with horror on her face, mouth hanging open slightly, and she hoped that Baileywich hadn't heard about the note that Merryweather sent home with her.  
The butler, arms folded over his chest as he cocked his head forward, eyed her with parent-like authority. Sofia half-expected his foot to start tapping. When he spoke, it was soft, understanding, and feather-brush gentle, though the words themselves weren't what Sofia wanted to hear. "Sofia, I think you give the note to your Mother and Father now. Your family was very worried after you excused yourself tonight."  
Instantly, Sofia rose up to beg him to reconsider. "No, Baileywick! if dad saw the Note he would be mad and hit me like my real dad did!"  
Sofia, I've been with this family for a long time and not once have I seen King Roland hit Amber or Jamie. Baileywick, shocked that Sofia would even consider such a thing.  
"Okay, Baileywick." Sofia sighed, admitting defeat. "Can you hand me my backpack please?"  
Spying Sofia's backpack on the windwset, Baileywick picked it up and brought to Sofia. After rummaging around for a moment, Sofia found the ote.  
Sofia had bad Memories of her first father. His name was Alex, and he had a mean streak with his little girl when her Mother wasn't Home.  
"Baileywick, why do you think I took the blame for James when he broke the window?" Sofia asked. "I wanted him to go to the Golden Wing Circus, and not be punished!"  
The freshly stoked fire of hers only seemed to send her into another coughing fit instead. Baileywick, jumping to action, poured her some water from the pitcher on her nightstand and coaxed her into sipping a little to calm her agitated throat and fraying nerves. He took the cup from her when she was done and sat down on the bed before her.  
"Sofia, I told you before that was a very nice thing to do." Baileywick reminded her. "But I know if the King had asked you not to play ball in the castle you wouldn't but James on the otherhand would, remember?"  
"Thank you, Baileywick." Sofia smiled. "You're kind of like the Grandpa I never had."  
"Why, thank you, Sofia." Baileywick smiled, touched. "Do you want you parents to come up here"  
"Yes please, Baileywick." Sofia mumbled.  
Baileywick could tell that Sofia was getting worse. He tenderly pressed his hand to her forehead. He frowned. Most definitely a fever.  
Dropping his hand, he took one last glance at those big baby blue eyes of hers before getting up and walking over to the bell. He didn't like this any more than she did, but in the end, her health superseded any test or competition.  
The instant he rang it, a young maid named Marie came running.

"You rang, miss?" She addressed Sofia.  
"Marie, please inform the king and queen that they need to come up to Sofia's bedroom." Baileywick said curtly.  
Marie made her way down to the dining hall as fast as she could. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she then opened the door.  
"Pardon me, your majesties." She bowed lightly. "Baileywick requests your presence in Princess Sofia's room."  
The king and queen shared a knowing look. They'd assumed there was something was wrong with Sofia, and now it seemed their suspicions had been confirmed.  
"Thank you, Marie." Roland nodded.  
The maid backed out of the room, while Roland and Miranda stood up.  
"James, Amber, since you're finished with dessert, go to your rooms, and use the time until bedtime to do your homework." Roland told his offspring. "Your Mother and I will be in shortly to say goodnight."  
"Sure, Dad." James said casually.  
Amber daintily spotted her mouth with her napkin before answering regally, "Of course, Father."  
As their parents left, Amber and James looked at each other worriedly.  
"I knew something was wrong with Sofia." Amber declared. "Why else would she decline to join me and my friends in studying for our test tomorrow?"  
"I hope she'll be okay." James said.  
"Me too." Amber agreed, looking in the direction of Sofia's room.

Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda entered Sofia's bedroom. Baileywick was standing beside the bed with a serious look on his face, and Sofia, who was surely paler than she'd been at dinner, was lying down.  
Roland took the silence as his cue to speak. "Would one of you like to tell us what this is all about?" he asked.  
Baileywick merely turned to the young princess in answer, wearing an expectant, sorry expression. "Sofia?" he prompted gently.  
Sighing, Sofia began to explain.  
"I felt a little sick when I woke up this morning, and it just got worse. At school I sort of fall a sleep in sorcery class. Miss Merryweather wasn't at all happy about that, she send a note home with me."  
Sofia handed the note to her mother and farther. As they read it, their expressions went from concerned to disappointed.  
"I know." Sofia sighed. "I'm in trouble."  
But Sofia wasn't about to back down. She rushed to inform them, "But the Derby Race is tomorrow! You'll still let me go, right? Please, Mom? Dad?"  
Baileywick firmly cleared his throat. "Your Majesties, allow me the liberty of being honest with you. During the time that I escorted Princess Sofia to bed, I found she couldn't walk straight without assistance, and her eyes were so clouded with a fever that she would have crashed into several of the castle staff if I hadn't been keeping her out of harm's way. When we reached our destination, she could barely get into her bed, and when I felt her head to confirm my suspicions, she was already burning up."  
Miranda came over to sit on the bed beside her daughter. "Sofia, how bad is it?"  
The eight-year-old responded, "It's not bad, Mom! I just have a little headache!" She caught Baileywick's warning look and conceded, "Okay, and a stomachache, too..."  
Roland joined Miranda at Sofia's side.  
"Sofia, you should have told us you weren't feeling well." He declared, sharing a brief but significant look with his wife. "We think it would be best if you didn't attend school tomorrow,"  
"But the Derby!" Sofia protested. "Minimus and I have been practising for weeks, and-"  
"Sofia," Miranda interrupted, "Your Father is right. Now, let me feel your head." She pressed her palm to her daughter's forehead. It was definitely much warmer than it should have been. Frowning, she turned to the steward. "Baileywick, would you mind fetching a thermometer? I want to get a reading, just to be sure."  
Baileywick smiled faintly and bowed. "At once, your Ladyship."  
After Baileywick left the Room, Rolond stepped forward.  
"Sofia, your Mother and I are very Disappointed in you Roland said I am sorry Sofia but you aren't participating in the race. I'm sorry."  
To Sofia, Roland sounded as if he was yelling at her.  
"Dad, yo're making my Head hurt more." She groaned.  
"I wasn't shouting at all, sweetheart." Roland told her.  
"You weren't?" Sofia tilted her head in disbelief.  
Meanwhile, while on his way out of the room, Baileywick ran into none other than Princess Amber.  
"You do realize it's past your bedtime, young lady?" He said curtly.  
As usual, the blonde went straight to the point. "What's wrong with Sofia?"  
The castle steward exhaled tiredly through his nose and told her truthfully, "We're not quite sure at the moment. It looks like it might just be a fever, but I'm on my way to fetch a thermometer to try to rule out any other possibilities." He carefully spun her around and gave her a careful, teasing, yet all-too-serious push toward it. "Now, please go to bed, Your Highness."  
Amber tossed a begging look over her shoulder, complete with puppy-dog pout, but Baileywick had grown immune to that brand of manipulative charm long ago. His no-nonsense expression only grew more intense, and she sighed, walking somberly toward her room. Knowing her tricks, he waited until she was inside her room with both doors completely closed before taking off down the hall again.  
But Amber was sneakier than even Baileywick had considered. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she opened the door a crack to make sure the coast was truly clear, then rushed a few doors down to the bathroom. She grabbed a small washcloth and then backtracked another two doors until she came to Sofia's room and slipped inside.  
"Mom? Dad? Is Sofia going to be all right?" She asked worriedly.  
"Didn't we tell you to do your homework, young lady?" Roland said firmly.  
"I know, but I had to find out how Sofia was doing." Amber sighed. "How is she?"  
"We'll find out when Baileywick returns with a thermometer." Miranda told her.  
"Thanks for coming to check on me, Amber." Sofia smiled weakly.  
"It's what sisters do." Amber smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Daze**

**Chapter Two**

Sofia began to reply when Baileywick returned with the thermometer. Upon noticing his employers weren't in the room, he frowned and raised an eyebrow at the girls knowingly before poking his head out the door. "Your Majesties, would you like to come back inside?"  
The two chuckled lightly and passed through the door their beloved steward held open for them. The three took their place at Sofia's side, Baileywick standing at a more respectable distance.

"Say, 'ahh'." He told Sofia.  
"Aah." Sofia croaked.  
Baileywick gently placed the thermometer into Sofia's mouth, which shut around it. After a few moments, the thermometer was removed and the adults looked at. Amber sat next to Sofia for support.  
"It's a fever, alright." Miranda sighed. "Sofia, you'll have to stay in bed. No school tomorrow, and definitely no derby race."  
"But mom!" Sofia gasped.  
"What about the tea party test?" Amber chipped in.  
"No test is worth Sofia's health." Roland said sternly. "And that's my final word on the matter."

"Dad, you know how Merrywarther is about the Tea party test." Amber protested "She doesn't let anyone retake that test and it is a huge part of our grade before thanksgiving.  
"Amber what did I just say to few minute ago?" Roland asked.  
"Okay, Dad." Amber hugged her sister and left the room.

Meanwhile, Cedric was in his laboratory looking at the spell book with the enchantments of the Amulet of Avalor. He was reading the second enchantment when Wormwood noticed his studies. "When the second enchantment is ignited, the Amulet will dispel all alien influences within. I must get that Amulet from Princess Sofia."

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Grumbling, Cedric opened it to reveal Amber.

"Cedric, Sofia has fallen ill." Amber told him. "I was wondering if you could make a potion that could heal my sister so that she can compete in the race tomorrow."

Cedric had a smug look on his face. "I will have to look into my greatest books but I will do it."

"Thanks Cedric." Amber smiled. "What would this castle be without you?"

After Amber left, Cedric laughed manically.

"When I make the potion tomorrow, I will swipe that Amulet right from her little neck." He cackled. "Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Dad" Sofia said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was sick, I was just afraid that you would hurt me like my real Dad did. Why do you think Mom was single when you summoned us."  
Roland looked shocked at what Sofia said. If she had told him before, he would treat his new daughter like a good father would.  
"Why don't you tell me about your original father, I promise I will understand" Roland smild supportively.  
"Fine, I'll tell you" and with that Sofia began her story.  
"Flashback"  
Sofia was at the shoe-shop dusting off the counters. She wanted to do as much work as she could so she could please her father, Alxe. She knew well that if her work was not up to his standards or if she kept secrets from him, he would strike her painfully, much to the dismay of Miranda, who would always get more and more displeased with him with every time he had an outburst. She was just about done with dusting off the counter, when, without noticing at first, she accidently knocked the tip jar off the counter. It shattered on impact.  
"Oh no, what will Dad say." She started to work carefully to pick up the broken glass, but it was too late, her father walked in.  
"SOFIA!" Alex yelled out. "What have you done."  
"Easy Dad" Sofia said, it was just an accident that she didn't mean to cause, but her dad didn't care. He struck her with burning force repeatedly, then Miranda came in with a scowl on her face.  
"That is the last straw Alex, if I can't trust you with Sofia, then I can't trust you with anyone else in the family either. You are no longer her father or my husband. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Then she shooed him out with a broom. "I am dreadfully sorry that you had a father like that Sofia, just trust me, I will get you a father 10 times better then he was." Then she took Sofia to their room.  
"Flashback end"  
"Ever since that day, I have been scared of fathers and what they would do to me. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before."  
"It's alright Sofia" Miranda said. "All that matters is that you told the truth. That can't replace anything. Now get some rest. You're going to need it. With that, her parents left and Sofia closed her eyes to catch some sleep. Little did she know that as soon as she started to snore, the Amulet of Avalor started to glow its mystical purple hue."

Meanwhile, Amber was walking to her own chambers when James sprang up beside her.  
"Did you find out what's going on with Sofia?" He asked  
Instead of answering right away, Amber gave her brother one of her pointed looks. "As long as you're here, brother-dear, you might as well walk me the rest of the way to my room."  
Her twin responded with a flat look before rolling his eyes and extending his right hand, palm down, with his other arm curled gentlemanly behind his back. Amber smiled, pleased and triumphant, and placed her hand demurely on top of his. With that, they simultaneously began their walk.  
"Well, if you must know, it seems that Sofia has a fever." Amber admitted. "She's sweating, looks even paler than she was at dinner," she scrunched her face in disgust, "And she has these NASTY coughing fits. She said she didn't feel well this morning, and it's only gotten worse since then."  
James' sweet face fell. "Bummer. Poor Sofia

Amber glared and cleared her throat, causing James to clap his mouth shut, moments after giving a muttered apology. "ANYWAY, as I was saying, she also mentioned that her biggest concern was missing the Derby Race after school tomorrow."

James hissed, and his expression was pained. "Aw, man! Sofia's been training for that for WEEKS! Well, what did you tell her?"

"Just what I knew from your experience: that in desperate times, siblings or close friends can be substituted for a rider who can't compete." Amber replied proudly.

"True, but Sofia's the only girl who's ever been in Derby before!" James retorted. "She's not very close with any of the guys except zander and me. I'm competing, and the only things zander can ride without falling flat on his face are his elephant and a unicycle! Sofia HAS to race! Besides, it's the last one before Thanksgiving!" He gasped suddenly, expression concentrated, and then he raised a victorious pointer finger in the air. "Brilliant!"

Amber comes to a halt and places her hands on hips. "Oh, James, what is it now?"

"Amber, I took a look at my Derby Handbook again a few days ago!" James smiled. "It says that contestants can ride with  
younger siblings who aren't feeling well! That way, Sofia can still compete, and Mom and Dad don't have to worry about her getting hurt! It's perfect!"

Amber twirled a blonde curl around her finger, something her twin knew she only did when she was seriously considering something.

"I don't know about this, James..." Amber muttered, a distinct worrying tone in her voice. "Sofia could fall again. Remember what happened at the try outs?"

" Amber, Prince Hugo... isn't on the Team anymore, so I'll need you to ride with Sofia on her Horse" James argued "If you stay close to Sofia she'll be okay"

"I don't have riding clothes. I only have dresses, remember? Amber retorted. "I'll have to think about it, but thank you for walking with me"  
James said it is as he walked back to his room

Sofia awoke the next morning with some improvement. Though she was still ill, she didn't feel nearly as bad as she did the day before. She joined her family in the dining table.  
"And how are you feeling today, Sofia?" Roland asked.  
"A little better." Sofia sniffed, still a touch congested. "Well enough to take the tea party test, at least."  
"You'll feel even better when you hear what Amber's going to do for you." James smiled. "She's going to ride with you in the derby. That way you can still be in the race, and she'll be there to make sure you don't fall."  
"Really?" Sofia gasped.  
"Well, I didn't exactly say..." Amber replied, flustered.  
"Thank you so much, Amber!" Sofia squealed. "You're the best sister ever!"  
"Yes, well..." Amber mumbled.  
"That's so good of you to help your sister like that, Amber." Miranda smiled.  
"That's my girl." Roland added.  
"It's nothing, really." Amber smiled proudly, swayed by the parental praise. "Anything for my little sister."  
"Children, may I remind you that your carriage to school is due to leave in a matter of minutes." Baileywick reminded them. "You should finish your breakfast soon."

The young royals finished their breakfast, then made their way to the waiting carriages.

Later, in Royal Prep's ballroom, Flora Fauna and Merrywarther were instructing the students.  
"As you all know, this tea party teas is part of your Grade" Flora declared. "So you must work with your friends."  
"Princess Amber and Princess Hildegard sit together at one table." Fauna instructed. "Princess Cleo and Princess June sit at the second table. Sofia Vivian, site together at the third table, and Prince Zander and Prince James sit at the last table."  
"Alright students, you may begin the test." Merrywarther finished. "  
"Amber, do you want to came to my castle and Finish our play date list for Saturday?" Hildegard asked.  
"I can't." Amber replied. "I'm help Sofia with the race after school"  
"They don't allow none Members to be in the race." Hildegard reminded her.  
"I'm sure that Sir Gilliam will let me since Sofia is still sick and I have to make sure she doesn't''t fall" and get hurt." Amber told her.  
Meanwhile over with Sofia and Vivian, when Sofia get up to pour Vivian some tea her hand was shaking a little. The teapot almost fell from her grasp, but Vivian grabbed the pot before it did.  
"Sofia, are you feeling okay" Vivian asked.  
"Yes, Vivian I'm fine." Sofia replied. Why do you ask?"  
"Your hand was shaking." Vivian pointed out. "What's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your best friend."

"I'm... not feeling that well, Vivian." Sofia confessed.  
"You're not?" Vivian gasped. "Then... why are you in school?"  
"I had to take the tea party test." Sofia told her. "And I couldn't miss the derby race."  
"But... what if something happens during the race? "Vivian asked. "What if you fall asleep? What if you fall off?! You could get hurt!"  
"Amber said she's going to ride with me." Sofia smiled. "She won't let me get hurt."  
"But has Amber ever ridden a flying horse before?" Vivian inquired worriedly.  
"No..." Sofia admitted. "But I'll be there to give her some pointers. It'll be fine, really."  
"I hope you're right, Sofia." Vivian sighed.  
After the tea party test ended, the students went to lunch. After that, Amber, James and Sofia went to Sir Gilliam to make their request.  
"You want to ride with Sofia in the race?" Sir Gilliam spluttered.  
"I'll think you'll find that it's allowed for a racer to have a friend or family member fly with them if they're not feeling a hundred percent." James smirked, waving the rule book in front of him.  
"Very well, then." Sir Gilliam sighed. "You can race with Princess Sofia, Princess Amber. I think we have a spare jersey in your size."  
"Oh, I just remembered how unsightly the flying jerseys are." Amber groaned.  
"It'll be okay, Amber." Sofia assured her. "You'll only have to wear for about, half an hour?"  
"Yeah, sis." James added. "It's not going to kill you to be unfashionable for once."  
"We'll see." Amber grumbled.  
"Now, I have to introduce you to Minims." Sofia smiled. "If you're going to fly with me, you have to get to know him."

And with that, Amber went with Sofia to meet Minims.  
"Hey Minimums." Sofia said cheerily. ""this is Amber, my sister. She'll be riding with me today."  
"Hello there Minims." Amber waved tentatively  
"Want to go for a test flight, Amber?" Sofia asked.  
"I don't Know, Sofia." Amber frowned "You staring to look a little pale again."  
"Amber, I'm fine." Sofia smiled. "Now come on. We don't have that much time before the race"  
"Okay, Sofia." Amber nodded.  
Despite Amber's worries, Sofia got on Minimums without falling. Amber fitted herself into back of the winged horse's saddle, just behind her little sister.  
"Ready, Amber?" Sofia asked.  
"As I'll ever be." Amber shrugged.  
"Try to go slow, okay Minims?" Sofia told their steed, who nodded in understanding.  
"Sofia, why are you talking to Minims?" Amber asked, bemused.  
"Oh, I was just giving Minims a good luck talk, is all." Sofia said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick Daze**

**Chapter Three**

After Sofia believed Amber had properly endeared herself to Minimus, they prepared themselves for the race. Amber was not happy about the required ensemble.  
"The colors of this jersey clash with my eyes!" She complained. "And this hat is going to give me the worst helmet hair, I just know it!"  
"Relax, Amber." Sofia chuckled. "You'll only have to wear it for half an hour, tops!"  
"Half an hour can be a long time, fashion wise." Amber sighed. "Now, let's just get this over with."  
"That's the spirit!" Sofia smiled. "Here, you can help me lead Minimus out. Just grab hold of his reins."  
"Okay." Amber reached tentatively for the reins.  
"And give him a pat on the nose." Sofia added. "He likes that."  
Amber placed her hand on Minimus' nose.  
"You're a good horse, aren't you?" Amber asked nervously. "You're not going to throw me off in midair or anything right?"  
Minimus leaned his nose to Amber's hand.  
"Okay." Amber smiled. "Let's go."  
"Your sister's a little nervous, isn't she?" Minimus asked Sofia. "Almost as nervous as I was during our first big race."  
"She'll be fine." Sofia whispered.  
"Did you just say something?" Amber asked Sofia.  
"I just said 'it'll be fine'." Sofia smiled. "It'll all be okay, you just wait and see."  
Privately, Amber did not share her sister's optimism.

"Sofia are you sure you're okay to Race?" Amber asked.  
"Sure I am." Sofia reassured her.  
Together, they mounted Minimus and trotted toward the starting line, where James was waiting.  
Jamie could tell that Sofia was staring to get pale again.  
"Amber Keep an eye on Sofia." He told her.  
"Okay James." Amber nodded. Let's just get through this race."

And so the Race began. Sofia was doing good for a while, but her face soon started to lose Color.  
"Sofia, what's wrong?" Amber asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, Amber." Sofia replied. "Why do you asked"?  
"Sofia, the second steeple is that way." Amber pointed.  
"Right, Amber." Sofia nodded.  
"Sofia, let me drive Minimus before you crash into something." Amber suggested.  
"Okay, Amber. Sofia agreed.  
Carefully, they switched places with Amber in front and Sofia sitting on the back. Sofia didn't want to worry Amber by telling her she was feeling worse when they were up in the Air'  
"Sofia, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Amber asked again.

"Amber, I'm okay." Sofia insisted. she starting coughing right after. that  
"Let's get you some water." Amber suggested, pulling on Minimus' reign to signal him to go down a little.  
Sir Gilliam met them as they landed.  
"Princess Amber, what's wrong?" He asked, spotting Sofia pale face from there. as Amber made a quick Landing?  
"It's Sofia." Amber told him. "She needs some Water."  
Sir Gilliam help Sofia down.  
"Amber, you Finish the race." Sir Gilliam instructed. "I Will take Sofia to the school nurse and see what she says."  
"Are you sure Sir Gilliam?" Amber asked.  
"Yes." Sir Gilliam nodded. "Now go along please."  
Amber climbed on Minimus, and they took off into the sky.  
Sofia was taken to the school nurse's office. While the nurse was readying her instruments, Sofia had a drink of water. It helped, but not much. Her throat still felt dry and scratchy, and her stomach was churning hard. Suddenly, she bent over and threw up on the floor.  
"Oh, my!" The nurse gasped.  
"I'm sorry." Sofia croaked.  
"That's okay, dear." The nurse smiled kindly. "Nothing a quick mopping won't cure. But first, let's take a look at you."

First, the nurse looked into Sofia's ears. They were fine.  
"Okay Sofa, now moves your eyes a little bit when I shine this Light around." The nurse instructed.  
Sofia moved her eyes a little, but it made her a litter dizzy.  
"Okay now Sofia, let me check your temperature." The Nurse smiled.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.  
"Say 'ahh'." The nurse instructed.  
"Aah." Sofia croaked.  
The Nurse gently placed the thermometer into Sofia's mouth. Sofia looked out the nurse's Window, seeing the race still going on. Amber almost fell but thankful she didn't. The Nurse took out the thermometer and looked at it.  
"It's a fever, alright!" The nurse tatted. "Sofia come with me please. I want you to lay down and rest"  
"No, that's okay." Sofia shook her head. "I have to get back and check on my sister"  
Sir Gilliam, who had been standing by the door. stepped forward, picked up Sofia and carried her to the bed. Sofia had a sudden flashback of her real dad Alex hitting her.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, kicking her little feet"  
"Sofia what's wrong?" Sir Gilliam asked, shocked at her outburst.  
"Sorry Sir Gilliam I thought you were someone else." Sofia mumbled.  
"Sir Gilliam, please send for Sofia's Mother and Father. "The nurse instructed. I need to talk to them."  
"Of course." Sir Gilliam nodded.  
As he left, the nurse had Sofia lay down on the bed.  
"Now, let me check your throat Sofia." she said softly,  
Obediently, Sofia opened her mouth, and the Nurse readied a tongue depressor.  
"Okay this won't hurt a bit." The nurse said.  
As she pushed down Sofia's tongue to look at her throat the nurse Saw that her throat was red.

"Oh my, that throat is looking sore." The nurse noted. "I'd recommend you drink some honey and lemon tea. There's nothing better for a sore throat."  
"What about the race?" Sofia croaked.  
"I don't know about that." The nurse grimaced. "Flying isn't the best thing for an upset stomach. But let's wait for your parents to arrive before we come to a decision."  
"Okay." Sofia bowed her head with worry.  
While they waited, the caretaker came into the room and cleaned up Sofia's vomit. The Princess looked away in shame as he did.

After the caretaker left Miranda and Roland Entered  
"Sofia, what happened?" Miranda asked. "You were doing good this Morning"  
"Mom I'm fine really." Sofia protested.  
"You wanted to see us, Abby?" Roland asked the nurse.  
"Yes." Abby replied. "Sofia's throat looks Red and her Stomach is upset. Now, Sofia said something about Flying?""  
"yes, you see Amber is helping Sofia with the Race today." Roland told her. "why do you Ask?"  
"If I were you, I wouldn't let Sofia go in the Air right Now." Abby suggested.  
"Um, Nurse Abby?" Sofia chipped in. "My sister Amber isn't on the Flying team, I am. And Amber was helping out to make sure I didn't fall, and now Amber needs my help. Just look out of the Window please nurse Abby."  
Nurse Abby look out. Sofia was right, Amber almost crashed into a tree" ?  
"Sofia, No." Miranda said firmly. "You aren't racing."  
"But Mom, Amber can't do this race without me!" Sofia protested. "Please, Mom ?"  
"Sofia, now." Roland declared.  
"dad look Amber is going the wrong way!" Sofia pointed out. "please?"  
"okay Sofia." Miranda gave in. "But go slow okay"  
"Sure, mom." Sofia smiled.  
With her parents beside her, Sofia walked out of the nurse's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**me my; two co-write would like to thanks kier-same for give us this ideas this is for you your grandkids' so thank**

**Sick Daze**

**Chapter Four**

Sofia returned to the racing ground. Amber flew down on Minimus to meet her.  
"Sofia, what happened?" She asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Amber." Sofia waved her hand airily. "I just needed some water, that's all. Now, let's win this race!"  
"If you say so." Amber mumbled.  
Sofia climbed back onto Minimus, and the took off. Roland and Miranda watched from the stands, worried that they had made the wrong choice in letting Sofia race.  
As the race wore on, Amber and Sofia managed to fly ahead of the pack.  
"We're going to win!" Sofia cheered.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Amber boasted.  
Just as they neared the finish line, Sofia started to feel woozy.  
"Amber, I..." She mumbled, before suddenly passing out. She tumbled across the saddle, almost causing Minimus to lose balance.  
"Sofia!" Amber gasped. "Down, Minimus."  
Obeying, Minimus flew them down to the ground, where Roland and Miranda were waiting.  
"Sofia!" Roland cried.  
"Oh, I knew we shouldn't have let her flew!" Miranda despaired.

As Roland got Sofia off of Minimus, he Felt her head. It was warm.  
"Amber, you and James come Home after the Race, okay?" He asked.  
"No, Father." Amber shook her head. "We're going home with you."  
As Amber get back on Minimus to Find James, Miranda turned to Roland.  
"I think we made a bad choice in Letting Sofia get back in the Race." She sniffed.  
"I know." Roland agreed. "Come on, lets get Sofia to the castle infirmary, fast"  
"Okay." Miranda nodded.  
Quickly, they left the grounds, Roland carrying Sofia in his arms.

Not wasting any time, they climbed into the Royal Carriage.  
"Home, coachman!" Roland ordered. "As fast as you can!"  
"Yes, your majesty!" The coachman obeyed.  
As the flying horses carried them across the sky, Roland that, while Sofia's forehead was red hot, the rest of her was ice cold.  
The moment the carriage landed back at the castle, Roland and Miranda leapt out and ran for the infirmary as fast as they could while Roland was carrying Sofia.  
"Doctor!" Roland told the head physician. "Our daughter is very ill!"  
"You have to help her!" Miranda begged.  
"I'll do what I can, your majesties." The Doctor declared.  
"Amber, what's wrong?" James asked as his horse landed. "Where's Sofia?"  
"James, Sofia's gotten worse." Amber told him. "We have to leave now!"  
"Let's put our Horses Back first." James said "The race is over anyways."  
Amber rode Minimus back to his Stable.  
"Bye, Minimus." She smiled, patting him on the nose.  
"I'll let Sir Gilliam know we're leaving." James offered.  
Amber quickly changed back into her yellow dress, carrying the jersey she had previously worn in her arms. As she went outside, she found James talking to Sir Gilliams.  
"Sir Gilliam, Amber and myself have to go home now." James declared. "Sofia needs us."  
"Well, we were all going to have a post-race dinner together, but I suppose you can go." Sir Gilliam told them.  
"Thank you sir Gilliam" Amber said. "But what about the spare jersey?"  
"You can keep, Princess." Sir Gilliam smiled. "Now run along you two, it's getting late."  
"Thanks, Sir Gilliam" James called as they left. "Amber we have to get something for Sofia."  
"James, we can't." Amber told him. "We have to go. Mom dad are waiting for us. They've probably taken Sofia back home by now." As they left th race track, they were met by the Royal Carriage, which Roland had sent back to collect them. As they returned to the castle, they were met by Baileywick.  
"Amber, James." He said with a false smile, born of concern for Sofia. "How was School?"  
"Fine, Baileywick." James said drily.  
"Baileywick, where are Mom dad?" Amber asked.  
"At the castle infirmary with Sofia." Baileywick replied, the false smile slipping off his face, replaced by a worried frown.  
Amber and James rushed to the infirmary. Once there, they found Sofia lying in a bed, unconscious.

"Dad, Mom, will Sofia be okay?" James asked.  
"We don't know yet, James." Miranda admitted. "The doctor hasn't said anything yet."  
Amber and James sat on either side of Sofia's bed.  
"Now don't you two worry." Roland smiled. "Sofia will be just fine, I know it"  
"Your majesties?" Doctor Kim addressed Roland and Miranda. " I needed to talk to you both outside."  
"Sure Dr. Kim." Roland agreed.  
"James, Amber, keep an eye on your sister, okay?" Miranda asked.  
"Sure Mom." Amber nodded.  
As their parents left the room, Sofia opened her eyes.  
"Amber?" She whispered. "James"  
"Yes, Sofia, it's us." James replied.  
"Where am I?" Sofia asked. "Why is everything so white?"  
"You're in the castle infirmary, Sofia." Amber explained, "Mom and dad are talking with the doctor outside."  
"I'm sorry I cost us the race, Amber." Sofia apologised.  
"That doesn't matter to me, Sofia." Amber smiled. "You do."  
"Same here." James smiled.  
Outside, Dr. Kim explained the situation to Roland and Miranda.  
"Sofia is suffering from a serious kidney infection." He summarised. "Unless she gets a healthy kidney from a suitable donor, she may not survive."  
"She can have one of my kidneys." Miranda offered.  
"I'm afraid that won't work." Dr. Kim shook his head. "Although you and Sofia are family, you aren't compatible. Can you think of anyone else?"  
"Well, there is someone else..." Miranda realised. "Her real father. But he left us years ago. I don't where to begin looking for him."

"King Roland, Queen Miranda, we have to find Sofia's real Father." Dr. Kim declared. "He is our only hope for Saving Sofia."  
"Dr. Kim, we would like to tell our children what's going on." Roland suggested.  
"Of course." Dr. Kim nodded. "I will join you in breaking the news.  
"Thanks, Dr. Kim." Roland smiled. "That would help a lot."  
The three adults adults went back into the infirmary, where Amber and James were still sitting by Sofia.  
"Amber, James, we have some bad News." Roland said somberly.  
"What's wrong, Dad?" Amber inquired.  
"Kids, Sofia has a serious kidney infection, and the only to save her is with a healthy kidney." Miranda summed it up. Accordingly to Dr. Kim, I can't give Sofia one of my kidneys. It has to come from Sofia real Father, Alex."  
Sofia suddenly bolted upright.  
"No, I don't want him back!" She screeched. "Not after what he did to me!"  
"Sofia, please." Roland attempted to placate her. "I will make sure he doesn.t land a hand on you."  
"Mom don't fall back in love with him, please?" Sofia begged.  
"Don't worry, Sofia." Miranda chuckled. "I love Roland and my two new kids a lot. I would never go back to your real farther."  
"Well, okay." Sofia gave in. "As long as I don't have to wake up in the same room with him"  
"We'll have to find him first." Miranda declared.  
"But Mom, he could be anywhere now." Sofia pointed out.  
"You're right Sofia." Miranda agreed. "But we're going to try."  
"King Roland, Queen Miranda?" Dr. Kim stepped in. "I would like to put Sofia into deep sleep to keep her from getting any worse then she already is."  
"I'll stay with her." Miranda declared.  
"As you wish, milady." Dr. Kim bowed. "I'll bring in another bed for you to sleep on."  
As Dr. Kim did that, Roland approached Baileywick.  
"Send word to every corner of Enchancia." He told his faithful majordomo. "This... Alex must be found. Posters, proclamations, have the footmen send word as far as they can, by any means."  
"At once, your majesty." Baileywick bowed


	5. Chapter 5

**I and my two co-write would like to thanks 16 kiera-sama for their ideas and we hop you all like this new chapter 5 **

**Sick Daze**

**Chapter Five**

That night, Roland and Miranda sat next to Sofia in the infirmary, eventually falling asleep. It was then that Sofia's animal friends entered the room. As Clover hopped on to the bed, Sofia opened her eyes.  
"Hey, princess." Clover smiled.  
"Hi, guys." Sofia croaked.  
"Why are you in the infirmary, Sofia?" Robin asked.  
"I'm sick." Sofia whispered. "Really sick."  
"Oh, no!" Mia gasped.  
"The doctor says I need a kidney transplant." Sofia told them.  
"Would a kidney bean do?" Clover asked. "'Cause I know where to find plenty of those!"  
"No, silly." Sofia smiled.  
"Sorry, kid." Clover sighed. "I wish we could do something."  
"You've already done enough." Sofia patted Clover on the head. "Thanks for visiting me, guys."  
"Anytime, princess." Clover chuckled.  
The next morning, the search commenced. Baileywick followed Roland's instructions to the letter. He had the royal staff write up posters with a description of Sofia's father (provided by Miranda), and place them all across the land. He also organized public declarations, and had searches conducted for every village in the surrounding area. Baileywick, who was fond of Sofia (Just as much as Amber and James) hoped the search would be successful soon. Alas, they had no such luck. To Baileywick's dismay, several of the men declared that Alex had been said to have left Enchancia four years ago, and could be anywhere by now.  
"No excuses!" Baileywick roared, in an uncharacteristic display of temper. "He must be found!"  
Not helping matters were a handful of imposters; Men claiming to be Alex in hopes of getting some kind of reward. Of course, Miranda saw through them instantly, and the fakes earned a night in the dungeon for wasting the royal family's time.

Sofia stayed in the infirmary, still sleeping. Miranda stayed by her side, refusing to leave for anything. Roland was beginning to despair. He didn't want to lose his new daughter, so soon after she had become part of the family, and he could only imagine how distraught Miranda would be if something happened to Sofia. Roland wasn't used to feeling so powerless. As a king, he was meant to display strength and fortitude for the whole kingdom, but right now, he felt he could barely muster the strength for his own family.

Meanwhile, James and Amber were taking the situation hard. The normally cheery James had become sullen and worried, while Amber had declined to spend time with her friends (even to go shopping for Tiaras), just to be with Sofia. They both visited the infirmary often, as did Sofia's friends, human and animal.  
"Hang in there, kid." Clover had whispered into her ear while she slept. "Hang in there."

Amber was still awake in her room. she couldn't stand the thought of losing Sofia like she and James lost their Mother on their six Birthday. Amber got out "Mr. Stuffy", her old teddy bear that she used to sleep with at Night when she was Sofia's age, but now that she was nine years old, she wanted Sofia to have it. She get out of Bed and walked out into the hallway to the infirmary, were she head her dad and Mother talking. She hid behind the door way and listened.  
"Roland I told you, I'm not leaving Sofia's side." Miranda said stubbornly.  
"Miranda please, lie in our bed." Roland insisted. "I will stay with Sofia and make sure Nothing Happens to her."  
"I am sorry but no Roland." Miranda shook her head. "I am not Leaving Sofia's here along'?  
"Miranda, go and get some sleep in our bed." Roland repeated. "I will stray with Sofia."  
"I don't know Roland." Miranda sighed. Don't you have a meeting?"  
"Family comes first, Miranda." Roland declared. "I am not about to lose Sofia like I lost my first wife'?"  
"Okay, Roland." Miranda finally gave in. "But just for tonight."  
"That's my wife." Roland smiled. "Now go on, okay?"  
Miranda give Sofia a good night kiss as Sofia slept. She left the infirmary, finding Amber outside.  
"Hi, Mom." Amber said awkwardly.  
"Amber, what are you doing out of bed at 11; pm on a school night?" Miranda asked sternly.  
"I know I should be asleep, Mom." Amber admitted. "But I want Sofia to have this." She produced the teddy bear. "It's my old bare. He used to sleep with me when I was seven, but Sofia needs it more their me right now. Can I give it to her Mom? Please?"  
"Okay Amber, but make it Fast." Miranda agreed.  
"Sure, Mom' Amber smiled.  
Roland was surprised to see Amber enter the infirmary.  
"Amber, why aren't you in bed?" He asked. "it is a a school night."  
"I know dad, but I want Sofia to have my old bear." Amber declared as she lay Mr. Stuffy by Sofia  
"That's very sweet of you, Amber Roland smiled.  
"It's the least I can do for my sister." Amber smiled. as she Left with Miranda.

Just when it seemed like the search was becoming fruitless, over in Princess Vivian's kingdom, Alex was closing up his grocery store.. The last customers of the day had left, and he was in the process of locking up. As he left, he saw a poster on a nearby wall asking if anyone know where Alex was, and that Sofia needed his help.

"Kidney infection?" Alex said with dismay. "Oh no. My mother died from that, and I am not about to lose Sofia again


	6. Chapter 6

Sick Daze

Chapter Six

Alex ran home, packed his things and left for Enchantia). He hoped that Sofia wouldn't think that he was there to hurt her again. As he walked he remembered all of the times he would hit his little girl. He did it out of anger; anger from the loss his and Miranda's first child, Mario. He had felt compelled to take it out on Sofia. After Miranda had left with Sofia , he had plenty of time to reflect on his mistakes and for a long time, he had hoped to one day make things up to his daughter for all his years of pointless abuse. Donating a kidney to her would be just the thing; if only he could get there in time.

"Oh, Sofia, please hang in there," Alex said aloud, "Daddy will come soon."

Alex hired a carriage to take him to Enhances, sparing no expense. Each moment of the trip felt like an eternity. Finally, the spires of the castle came into view.

"Almost there," he whispered,"Daddy's coming, Sofia..."

The instant the carriage stopped, Alex leapt out, and raced towards the castle. As he neared the gate, he ran into a tall bespectacled man who was looking at a pocket watch.

"I'm Baileywick may I help you sir?" the man asked politely pocketing the watch.

"I've come to help Sofia," Alex declared confidently, "I'm her father."

"You're Alex?" Baileywick inquired looking down at the man.

"Yes, I am," Alex said growing impatient, "now, where is my little girl?"

"Come with me please, sir," Baileywick said curtly as he led the way into the castle.

Alex followed Baileywick to the infirmary.

By then, Miranda had had a good night's sleep and was once again sitting guard by Sofia's bed. Baileywick, having learned from experience with many imposters, wanted Miranda to prove Alex was the real thing.

"Alex?" Miranda gasped.

"Hello, Miranda," Alex mumbled looking down ashamed. He saw Sofia lying asleep on the bed her skin pale, it made a chill run down his spine.

"Sofia…" Alex tensed up, "my little girl, don't you worry, daddy's here."

"You know, don't you?" Miranda asked sharply.

"Yes," he sniffed. "And I'm prepared to give her one of my kidneys. It's the least I can do, after what I put her through."

"Baileywick, can you stay with Sofia while I take Alex to get checked out by Dr. Kim Please?" Miranda requested turning to the other man in the room.

"Of course, your majesty," Baileywick nodded, "Don't you worry, Sofia will in good hands."

"Thank you, Baileywick. Alex, this way please," Miranda smiled as she rose and led the way to the doctor.

As the walk down the hallway of the infirmary Alex turned to Miranda. "I'm sorry about what I put her though," he confessed, "I never should have done that to her. Maybe after Sofia gets better, she can visit in the summer, so we can you know, make up for lost time."

"No, Alex." Miranda said firmly. "If you want to see Sofia, it will have to be here at the castle where I can make sure you don't hit her again."

"If you insist, Miranda," Alex sighed, "I just hope Sofia would go for it."

As they walked into the doctor's office, Dr. Kim looked up from his work.

"Hello, Queen Miranda," He addressed her as he rose and quickly bowed before saying, "this must be Sofia's real Father, am I right?

"Yes he is," Miranda confirmed stiffly.

"Yes, I would like to give Sofia one of my kidneys," Alex added trying to be helpful.

"Come with me so I can give you a full checkup and take some blood," Dr. Kim instructed sparing him a glance as he again got up from his desk.

"I have to get back to Sofia now. Alex will you be okay with Dr. Kim?" Miranda asked Alex as she turned to leave.

"Yes but before I forget; can give Sofia this picture book please," He said pulling a book out of his satchel, "It's was Mario's when he was a baby, remember?"

"Of course I do, Alex. I'll see that Sofia gets it," Miranda said annoyed as she took the book and left.

As Miranda left Dr. Kim's office and was walking back to Sofia room, she couldn't help but remember that terrible day when she lost her son. It was right after Miranda just learned she was going to have another baby. She had Alex take Mario outside while she helped the last customers of the day. That was when she heard the sound of a carriage. She looked outside and saw Mario in front of the oncoming carriage. She didn't even think she just ran to get her boy out of the way but neither she nor Alex got there in time. It was too late; Mario was gone.

When Sofia came into their lives, Alex changed. He was mean towards Sofia. Miranda knew he was just taking out his pain over losing Mario on her but she couldn't allow it to go on. It was a hard decision to make but she eventually chose to separate from him; to protect Sofia from his anger. Now he had returned and was ready to make up for the years of abuse by saying Sofia's life. She just couldn't understand his motives was he sincere in his desire to get to know his daughter or was it a trap?

"Oh I hope Sofia can forgive Alex and give him a second chance." Miranda fretted as she made her wy to her daughter's bed.

Dr. Kim performed a full check-up on Alex. "So Alex, do Kidney infections run in your family?" He asked checking over his notes.

"Sofia's Grandmother passed away from it, actually." Alex replied quietly as he dressed.

"Okay then," Dr. Kim nodded, "we got Sofia's infection early, so there's a good chance of saving her."

"Dr. Kim do you think there's any chance that I could be by Sofia's bedside?" Alex asked.

"I would have to talk to King Roland and Queen Miranda about that," Dr. Kim admitted as he unwrapped a new syringe.

"I love my little girl so much," Alex confessed, "I can't risk losing her again."

"Again?" Dr. Kim questioned as he drew blood from Alex's arm, "What happened?"

Alex told him about what happened to their son, and how he used take his pain out on Sofia.

"If you don't mind my asking, how old was your son?" Dr. Kim inquired.

"He was just about to turn three," Alex sighed, "Sofia was born not long after. She started working at the shop when she was five. "I would keep an eye on her; make sure the job was done right. But when Sofia knocked over the tip jar, I sort of lost it with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_SOFIA!" He yelled,"What have you done?!"_

_"Sorry Daddy," Sofia said, "It was an accident."_

_Alex started to hit her repeatedly. "How could you be so careless?" He screamed at her as he continued to beat her. _

"_Alex! What are you doing? She's just a child!" Miranda screeched as she rushed to pull her husband off her little girl. _

"_She knocked over the jar!" Alex roared as he pointed to the broken jar on the floor. Miranda scooped her daughter up into her arms and turned on her husband. _

"_This is the last time you hit my baby, Alex, because I'm gone and I'm taking her with me," Miranda said as she turned away from him. _

"_Miranda, you can't do that!" Alex yelled at her. _

"_Watch me," Miranda called over her back as she walked out the store and never looked back._

_**End Flashback**_

"What I really wanted to do was run after her and hug my little girl and tell her I didn't mean to hurt her but I knew Miranda wouldn't allow it. I had gone too far that time." Alex confessed.

"What kind of father were you?" Dr. Kim asked scandalized at the horrific tale.

"Not a very good one back then," Alex admitted ashamed, "but I want to save _my_ little girl. She's all I have left; even if she doesn't know that."

"I see. Well Alex, I'll see what I can do," Dr. Kim said as he looked at the man before him.

Meanwhile in Sofia's room, Miranda was dutifully sitting by Sofia's bed, having sent Baileywick back to his job. Sofia was starting to move around like she was running from someone. Miranda knew who Sofia was dreaming about but when Miranda placed her hand on her head she calmed down.

"Oh, Sofia, please give your dad a second chance," Miranda murmured as she stroked her child's hair, "You gave Amber another chance so I hope you can do the same for Alex."

Sofia opened one eye a little to see her mom look at the colourful cover of a book but she quickly closed her eye before her mother noticed, holding Mr. Stuffy to her chest.

Alex entered the infirmary quietly and went up to the queen, "Hey Miranda, why don't you go and get some lunch. It's already 12:30. I can watch Sofia for you."

"Thank you, Alex, but no thank you," Miranda shook her head.

"Okay Miranda." Alex declared. "So, when did you become the queen?"

"When I Married King Roland the second, Alex." Miranda told him as if it was obvious.

"I see, I hope he makes you happier than I did," he said bitterly.

"Alex, you should meet King Roland when he comes back." Miranda suggested trying to change the subject.

Alex sat on the other chair beside Sofia's bed. He scooted the chair as close to the bed as he could.

"Oh, Sofia, I never meant to hit you," he sobbed letting the tears flow, "I love you so much. Please, just give me a sign that you can give me a second chance to make things right with you. Please?"

Sofia, recognizing Alex's voice even while asleep, attempted to move away from him, but her tucked sheets prevented her from going too far.

"Miranda, did I do something to upset her?" Alex asked bewildered as he looked at his ex-wife.

"She's scared of you," Miranda said simply as she reached out to stroke Sofia's hair again.

"After everything I did, I don't blame her. Can I see Mario's Baby book please," Alex requested wiping his eyes.

"Here," Miranda gave her ex-husband the book and returned to stroking Sofia's hair..

As Alex looked through the book, Roland entered the infirmary.

"How is Sofia doing, Miranda?" He asked looking at his step-daughter. He looked at the other occupant in the room and addressed his wife again, "Who is this?"

"Roland, this is Alex, Sofia's real Father," Miranda introduced him nervously, "He came to save Sofia's life." Dr. Kim popped his head through the door.

"Your Majesties, could I talk with you in my office please?" He asked after he bowed.

"We'll be right there," Roland told him. As they made to leave, Miranda turned to Alex.

"Alex, if you so much as lay a finger on Sofia I will make sure you never see her again," she threatened as she rang the bell on Sofia's bedside table.

"Miranda, I'm not that Kind of man anymore," Alex protested. Baileywick entered the room.

"You called, Your Majesty?" He asked as he bowed low.

"Yes, Baileywick, can you watch Alex and make sure he doesn't lay a hand on Sofia?" she requested shooting a cold look at her ex-husband.

"Yes I can, Milady," Baileywick nodded as he stood next to the bed watching Alex closely. The King and Queen left the room and followed the doctor.

In Dr. Kim's office, the doctor explained the situation to the King and Queen.

"Well, Alex is indeed a Match for Sofia," He declared. "I can perform the operation tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful news!" Roland cheered.

"But I believe her father wants to be by her bedside," Dr. Kim added nervously.

"We will talk it over tonight at dinner and we'll let you know before the surgery in the morning," Roland decided.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Dr. Kim said. As they left Dr. Kim's office, Roland noticed the look on Miranda's face.

"Mirand - "Roland started.

"Roland, I told you I am not leaving Sofia's side tonight. Especially when Alex is in the same room with her," Miranda cut him off.

"Miranda, please, Amber and James missed you at dinner last night. I'm sure Baileywick can keep your ex in line," Roland assured.

"Okay, Roland." Miranda said giving in.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Sofia dropped Mr. Stuffy. Alex pick up the doll and tried to hand it back to her.

"May I?" Baileywick offered reaching for the bear.

"Sure," Alex resigned giving the toy to Baileywick, who examined it closely.

"This bear needs a good cleaning," Baileywick noted distastefully. He made to take it to the castle cleaners, he turned to Alex, "I trust I can leave you for two minutes right? Just stay away from Sofia until I get back, thank you." With that, Baileywick left the room. Alex turned to look at Sofia's sleeping form.

"Sofia honey, I know I haven't been a good father to you in the past," Alex admitted somberly, "But I'd like to make it up to you, if you let me, please, Sofia?" Though she was asleep, Sofia heard every word.

_'Should I give my real dad a second chance like I did with Amber?'_ She thought. _'But what if he hits me again? Then again, he might not. If I can gave Amber a second chance, then I guess I should give my dad another chance too.'_

As she slept, Sofia moved a little bit closer to her dad. Alex took that to be a good sign. He stroked her hair.

"Daddy's here, baby girl," he cooed. "And I'll never hurt you again, I promise."

That night, the royal family (Minus Sofia, of course) sat down for dinner. The atmosphere was quiet and somber.

"So, the operation is tomorrow?" Amber asked nervously.

"Yes it is," Roland replied.

"Do you think it'll work?" James asked.

"I have complete faith in Dr. Kim," Miranda declared though her face clearly didn't agree with what she said.

"And Sofia's real dad will be giving her his kidney?" Amber asked.

"It's the only thing that'll help her all we can do now is hope for the best," Roland said picking at his food.

"I hope Sofia will make it through this alright," James mused.

"Me too,"Amber agreed.

"I should be get back to Sofia." Miranda announced.

"No, Miranda," Roland said firmly, "I already have one of the nurses staying with Sofia for the night, so we can talk about this."

"You're right, Rolie," Miranda sighed.

"Mom, Dad can I stay with you tomorrow?" James asked hopefully, "Please?"

"That's sweet of you James, but the operation will be in the Morning," Miranda replied smiling at him, "and you and Amber have school tomorrow."

"Please, Mom, someone's got to be here when Sofia wakes up from her operation," he reasoned.

"Oh, that's right, Roland. Alex did want to be by Sofia's bedside, remember?" Miranda told her husband.

"Yes, I do and I think we should be there too," the King said sternly.

"Alex also said something about wanting Sofia to visit him in the summer time," Miranda said nervously.

"No," Roland said and that was the end of the discussion.

Alex signed some paperwork in Dr. Kim's office while Baileywick watched over Sofia until he returned.

After the paperwork was done, he stepped outside and bumped into Roland and Miranda.

"You know, Sofia was scared to call Roland "dad" at first," Miranda stated matter-of-factly, "and she was also scared that he might treat her like you did." Alex hung his head in shame.

"I heard about you and Roland back in the village," he told her quietly, "Sofia's friend Ruby told me all about how you had married a king."

"After we left, I promised Sofia I'd get her a better father and Roland is that better father," she told him intent on making him feel bad for what he did.

"Why thank you, my Queen. Alex, I heard from Miranda that you hoped Sofia could stay with you during the summer," Roland said addressing Alex.

"Really?" Alex said hopefully.

"If you can prove to us and Sofia too, that you are a changed man and will never raise a hand to your daughter again, we may be willing to allow that." Roland said making his mind up.

"I understand," Alex said. He was quiet for a moment, before asking, "What school does Sofia attend, Miranda?"

"Royal Prep" Miranda replied confused, "Why?"

"I'd like Sofia to spend one entire year with me." Alex declared.

"What? I think you're mad. How could you ask for so much when we've just decided to give you two months?" Roland questioned angered by the man's demands.

"She's still my daughter!" Alex retorted annoyed.

"Sofia is learning how to be a princess and besides; she's on her school's flying derby team," Miranda stated heatedly.

"Oh, wow, my little girl is all grown up," Alex smiled softly.

Roland snorted, "Your little girl? You lost the right to call her that the minute you put your hands on her."

"I will talk to Sofia once she's better. We'll let her decide," Miranda decided pulling her husband along the corridor and giving her ex-husband one last heated glare.

The next morning Alex bathed himself, changed into a surgical gown, and reported to the operating room. Sofia was already there she had been brought in by a nurse.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Ready. Let's save _my _daughter," Alex replied through gritted teeth.

Alex set himself down on the operating table opposite Sofia. Dr. Kim applied some anesthetic. Once Alex and Sofia were both asleep; Dr. Kim began the operation.

Roland and Miranda sat in the waiting room. "Roland don't you think that Sofia switching schools will be too much for her?" Miranda asked looking up at her husband.

"You're right, Miranda," Roland agreed as he looked down at his beautiful wife. He still couldn't believe that she was his, "It would just get Sofia mixed up but let see what Sofia think about it first okay?"

"Okay, Roland." Miranda nodded.

At Royal Prep, Amber and James weren't listening in class, their thoughts were solely focused on Sofia. "Amber, I have to tell you something after class," James whispered to his sister, "meet me outside?"

"Sure, James," Amber nodded as she tried to focus on their sorcery lesson. After sorcery class Amber said, "Okay James, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Amber, Sofia maybe going with her real dad soon. I overheard mom, dad and Mr. Alex talking well arguing about it last night," James told her sadly. For a moment, Amber was silent.

"Um, Amber?" James asked worriedly waving his hand in her face.

"James, how come you didn't tell me before we left for school?" Amber asked suddenly angry with her brother for with -holding such important information.

"I didn't want to worry you. At least, not any more then you already were," James sighed as he dragged a hand over his face.

"Didn't quite work out that way, did?" Amber said drily as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked away from him. James could only stare after her.

Back at the castle, Dr. Kim approached Roland and Miranda in the waiting room.

"The operation went just fine, Your Majesties but I would like to keep both Sofia and Alex here for another week just to see how well they're doing," he announced to the anxious couple.

"Very well, then, Dr. Kim," Roland smiled, relieved.

"Can we see them?" Miranda asked.

"Of course," Dr. Kim nodded,"but they are still asleep at the moment, so you'll have to wait a little while for them to wake up."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Kim," Miranda said breathlessly. She was so relieved to hear that her daughter was alright.

"It was nothing, Your Majesties," Dr. Kim smiled.

Dr. Kim led them to the recovery room, where they found that Alex had already awoken. He was watching Sofia, waiting for her to wake up.

"Ah, I see you're already up," Dr. Kim noted with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore., Alex admitted, rubbing the site of the operation. It was then that Sofia's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered hoarsely as she tried to sit up.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Alex smiled at her.

"Daddy?" Sofia gasped. Last night, when she had heard his voice, she thought she was dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned looking at him; the fear evident in her eyes.

"I saved your life but I was hoping we could forget about the past and have a fresh start," Alex said smiling at his daughter.

Sofia was shocked, "What? A fresh start how?"

Her mother answered her while she glared daggers at her ex-husband, "Sofia, honey, your father would like you to spend a year with him."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, sweetheart," Roland told her gently. Sofia looked at the three of them unsure of what to say. That's when she noticed two very familiar forms peeking through the window.

"Umm, mom, are Amber and James supposed to be at school right now?" Sofia asked skeptically.

"Yes, they are, why do you ask?" Miranda asked taken aback.

"Well for starters they're looking at us through the window right now," Sofia remarked pointing at her step siblings who promptly disappeared from view.

"Sofia, I am sure that Amber and James are in sch-" Roland started as James and Amber came into the room. "I stand corrected," He sighed as he looked at his children. Amber and James rushed to hug Sofia.

"Sorry, father but we just had to know what was happening," Amber apologized looking up at her father.

"We had to find out if Sofia was going to be okay," James added also looking at the king.

"I understand," Roland smiled as he and Miranda joined in the hug, "and I'm willing to overlook it... just this once."


	7. Chapter 7

.

Sick Daze

Chapter Seven

As Sofia lay in recovery the next day, she was visited by her animal friends.

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling?" Clover asked hopping up on her bed.

"Better, thanks for asking," Sofia replied.

"We were so worried about you," Robin admitted flying around her head.

"I was afraid we were going to lose you," Mia added a bit teary.

Whatnaught chittered (twittered) in agreement.

"It was sweet of you to worry," Sofia chuckled looking at the small animal, "but it all turned out okay. My real dad gave me one of his kidneys, and now I'm all better."

"That's great, Sofia," Clover smiled looking relieved, "'cause we weren't up to saying' goodbye just yet."

"Thanks guys." Sofia smiled, stroking Clover's head. The week Sofia spent in the infirmary seemed to drag on forever, but it eventually came to an end, and Sofia was finally able to leave. The moment she left; she asked her parents a very important question.

"Mom, Dad, can Daddy stay here with us for a while please? I'd like to give him another chance," She asked them nervously.

"Of course, Sofia," Roland smiled. He'd do anything to see her smile, "he can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Great! Thanks, Dad," Sofia skipped away, overjoyed. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Roland, are you sure that would be the best thing right now?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Miranda, it's her choice. If she wants him to stay then he will stay. We told her she could decide so we have to stick to our word," Roland stated bitterly as he looked at his wife.

"Roland, I'm sure that Sofia loves having you as a father too," she sighed hugging him.

"I know she does." Roland agreed as he hugged her back. Yet still, there was a nagging doubt at the back of his head.

The next day, Sofia returned to Royal Prep, to an enthusiastic reception from her fellow students. "We were so worried, Sofia!" Vivian told her giving her a big hug.

"School just wasn't the same without you," Hildegard admitted.

"Did it hurt, getting a new kidney?" Cleo asked.

"Not much," Sofia shrugged.

"Is it true your real dad gave you his kidney?" Zander asked.

"Yes, it is. He came a long way, just to help me," she said shyly.

"That's wonderful," Vivian smiled.

"Alright, class, that's enough for now," Flora said clapping her hands.

"Now can we get back to our lessons, please." Fauna prompted ushering a little girl to her seat. Reluctantly, all the students returned to their seats.

"Good to have you back, Sofia." Vivian whispered.

"It's good to be back, Vivian." Sofia whispered back with a small smile.

As school went on, Sofia couldn't stop thinking about her real dad staying with her at the castle. She was so lost in her own thoughts; she didn't hear Merryweather speaking.

"Okay, class, for this new project, I want you to bring your fathers into Art class this Friday," she announced to the class.

_'Maybe my new dad or my real dad will want to come?'_ Sofia thought.

After school Sofia asked Amber and James, "Who are you asking to dad's day on Friday?"

"I'm asking dad." Amber replied.

"Well, in that case, I'm asking Baiieywick." James shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Sofia smiled, "I'll just ask my real dad then."

When the kids entered the castle; Sofia saw Alex sitting in the Grand hall.

"Daddy, could I talk to you please?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Sure, kiddo, what is it?" Alex lifted her onto his lap, "You can ask me anything."

"Well, at school, they asked us to bring our fathers in for art class on Friday," Sofia summarized, "And I was hoping you'd want to come."

""I would love to come, darling," Alex smiled.

"Great!" Sofia beamed, hugging him. Roland had heard them talking from around the corner, and was feeling quite disappointed. Now that Sofia's real father had returned to her life, Roland was starting to feel as if he was being pushed aside for Sofia's affections in favor of Alex. Having Sofia for a daughter was a wonderful thing, and Roland felt as if he was going to lose her, despite what he had told Miranda earlier. Sofia noticed Alex looking at a picture book.

"Daddy, why are you looking at a baby book?" She asked.

"This was your older brother Mario's baby book," Alex told her quietly.

"Brother? I thought I was the only one. What happened to him?" Sofia questioned confused by his words.

"I'll tell you later, okay, sweetheart," Alex kissed her on the forehead, "Now go do your homework"

"Okay daddy," Sofia smiled as Alex put her down.

As Sofia skipped away, Alex smiled.

"That's my little girl." He chuckled.

She rounded the corner and she bumped into Roland. "Sofia, could I talk to you?" Roland asked.

"Sure, dad," Sofia nodded. They walked out into the garden and Roland decided to ask his question.

"Sofia, why didn't you ask me to come on Friday?" He inquired looking down at her.

"I was going to, until Amber told me she was going to ask you," Sofia stated fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I would have said yes to you and Amber, Sofia," Roland told her a bit relieved that he was her first choice.

"You would've? Still, I wanted to ask my real dad too," she said.

"I see," Roland sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that I like him better then you, or anything," Sofia said hastily, "it's just that I've decided to give him another chance and this would be a great way to get to know him," she finished in a rush.

"And he is your_ real_ father," Roland added bitterly.

Sofia smiled, "He may be my _real _dad but you're just as much my dad as he is and I love you just as much."

"Thank you, Sofia," Roland smiled hugging her.

"Plus, he may be my real dad but you give me my Amulet," Sofia declared proudly, holding up the Amulet of Avalor.

"Indeed I did. You remembered never to take it off, didn't you?" he smiled looking at her proudly.

"Not since the night you gave it to me," Sofia grinned.

Sofia asked, "Dad, Will my Daddy join us for dinner tonight?"

"I'll ask him if he wants to, darling," Roland told her. Sofia beamed happily. She took his hand in hers and skipped back into the castle.

Sofia and Roland want back into the castle and Sofia want up to her room, Miranda and Alex were talking. "Alex, I forbid you from telling Sofia about what happened to Mari, I know when she finds out she would just take too hard, and I don't want that to happen," she stated firmly.

"Look Miranda, I am just going to tell Sofia a made up story," Alex protested.

"Fine but I'll be with you to make sure you don't slip up and let the truth out," Miranda added.

"Sure, Miranda," Alex sighed, before smiling, "I never could get you to change your mind, could I?"

"No, you couldn't, Alex," Miranda smiled tensely.

"I'd like to talk to Sofia alone tonight, though," he told his ex.

"No, Alex," she said glaring at him.

"Why not? She's my daughter too; besides it's nothing bad," Alex fretted. Why wouldn't Miranda let him be with his daughter alone?

"I know what you want and we already said we'd let her decide if she wants to go to a different school for a year," Miranda told him.

"Are you sure, Miranda?" Alex called after Miranda as she walked away. He was left standing there as he watched her go. Amber came up to him, arms folded.

"Well, my brother was right. Why do you want to take my sister away and put her in another school?" She demanded looking up at him.

"Princess Amber, please have a seat," Alex offered, indicating the chair he was sat on moments ago.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand," she smiled.

"Look Amber, the last time I saw Sofia she was five years old therefore I want Sofia to be with me for a while. She'll still be going to royal prep but like on days when then is no class at Royal Prep she can go to my village's school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but won't being in two schools get Sofia mixed up? Think about it," Amber told him as she walked away silently.

That night, Alex joined the royal family for dinner, at Sofia's request.

"So, you're Sofia's real dad?" James asked still skeptical.

"Yes, I am," Alex replied.

"Then where have you been all this time?" James inquired.

"James," Roland said sternly.

"It's alright," Alex told Roland before addressing James, "I've been living in a little village, just south of here."

"And what exactly do you do for a living," Amber chipped in.

"I run a grocery store. It's not much, but it's a living," he said with a small smile.

"Why did you and Sofia mom... break up?" James asked nervously.

"I... made some –er- mistakes," Alex sighed.

"Like what?" James prompted very interested in the sonversation.

"James, that's enough," Roland said sternly, "Alex is our guest, and he shouldn't be badgered at the dinner table."

"Fine," James huffed.

"Alex, did you tell Sofia your good news?" Amber asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Alex smiled.

"What news?" Sofia asked looking at him confused.

"Sofia, how would you feel about going to a school in my village?" Alex asked looking at her.

"I don't want to. I like Royal Prep and my friends. Why do you want me to leave? "Sofia questioned confused.

"Well I was thinking maybe you could come live with me for a year. The school in the village would be much closer than the one you're attending now," Alex explained.

Sofia looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. She turned to Roland, "Dad, may I be excused? I'm not very hungry." Without waiting for an answer, Sofia ran out of the room.

"Sofia, wait!" Roland called, but Sofia was already gone.

"I'll go talk to her" Miranda offered.

"No Miranda, I'll go. You finish your dinner. Baiieywick, can you please show me to Sofia bedroom please?" Alex told her standing up.

"No. She's my daughter and _you're_ the reason she's upset. I'll go talk to her," Miranda told him standing up. Alex looked at her speechless. Miranda didn't wait for his response, she left the room and hurried to her daughter's chambers.

Meanwhile in Sofia's room, Sofia was talking with her animal friends. "Hey Sofia, what's wrong?" Clover asked concerned.

"Clover, I might be going to another school soon," Sofia admitted tears brimming in her eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked just as confused as Sofia.

"My real dad wants me to stay with him for a while," Sofia sobbed, "but I won't know anyone at this new school, except for Ruby and Jade."

"It's a tough choice, alright," Robin agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Sofia shrugged as she wiped her tears.

"Aw, man. I thought we wouldn't have to worry about you leaving us anymore!" Clover said. They heard footsteps outside Sofia's bedroom and they all hid under her bed.

Miranda pushed open the door and went straight to her daughter's bed. They sat in silence for a while before Miranda spoke, "Sofia are you ok? I know your father asking you to stay with him for a year seems like a lot but he really wants to spend time with you."

"I know that. I just don't want to leave my school and my friends," Sofia explained.

"I understand darling but he really wants to spend time with you. He has a store to run so he can't stay at the castle. Do you understand?" Miranda replied.

"Yes, I understand but I won't know anyone," Sofia confided.

"Well, Alex also wants you to spend the summer with him that way you can meet some of the village children," Miranda told her quietly.

"Oh ok I guess," Sofia said dully.

"Don't be like that. You don't have to go if you don't want to sweetheart," Miranda said hugging her. Sofia sat there in her mother's embrace as she thought about it.

"I want to go," she whispered.

"I'll tell Alex the good news in the morning," Miranda stated bitterly as she released Sofia.

"I'll miss you though, Mom," Sofia said quickly.

"I'll miss you too," Miranda said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and got up. She walked to the door and switched the lights off, "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, Mom," Sofia said as she settled down to sleep.

When Miranda left Sofia's room she found her husband standing there.

"How is she?" he questioned.

"She says she wants to go for the summer and for the year too," Miranda sobbed. Roland took her into his arms and cradled her.

"She'll always be our little girl, Miranda. If she wants to do this then we'll let her. Besides, I'm sure she'll miss us," Roland told her looking into her eyes.

Miranda searched his face, "That's what she says but I don't think I can handle it."

"Yes you can, dear. Now let's go get some sleep," Roland said as he led her to their bedroom.

"Good idea," Miranda nodded as she allowed herself to be led. They were going to get through it. She was sure of it.


End file.
